Shadow Forces:Twilight Princesses
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Katie a girl from our world gets landed in our favorite Twilight Zelda game, oddnees, hilarity, sleep kissers, and evil fairys await her as she helps link battle the evils while also battling her own love for one Dark knight.


# Katie & the Twilight Princess. #

I own nothing!

I stood by a corner in shock I had been sitting at home but now I watched as some blond kids got kidnapped I would have helped but I just got here, and the large demonic pigs were fast. I ran up to the form of a 14 year old boy a year older then dropped to my knees.

"Hey, dud wake up!" I shook his arm not so genteelly his eyes snapped open, still half sleeping I stared in shock when he kissed me he pulled back. "What the, I've seen people with weird wake ups but I never got kissed." I stated unfazed. "Um those blond kids got taken, I could never have caught up with those pig things, I'm so sorry but I thought you needed to wake up yah know to check if you had died..." I rambled he was red until I commented about the kidnapped party.

"I have to go!" The boy said he got up I followed him.

"Hey we'll have to follow the tracks we have to... Oh pretty wall in the middle of the path... this is so Twilight Princess." I said at length two hands shoot out I with held a girly scream. "What the hell!?" Is what came out of my mouth.

"What is this?" The twilight monster examined us my hand glowed a dark purple I flew back finding myself on my hands and knees in pain.

"What is happen..." The boy ended in a howl turning into a black wolf with white paws, I did the same blackness over taking me.

I blinked awake to the sound of fading feet fuzzily I looked around to see black wolf next to me just waking. I looked around noting my furry left leg was shackled.

"Who are you!?" Wolf asked guarded.

"One guess the hint is sleep kiss." I deadpanned pawing the shackles. "Why did I follow you? Oh yah I wanted to help since I couldn't earlier." I answered myself he shifted and looked down sending me a side glance.

"Sorry..." he said I glanced to see a little Imp just over head.

"I'll feel better in a second." I said at length a wolf smirk as the Imp scared the crap out of him. "Okay now I feel way better." I giggled when he shot me a glare the Imp seamed to pout at my reaction.

"You saw the Imp before hand and didn't warn me!?" He glared annoyed.

"She's a good guy deep down, way down, plus Demonic little Imp's are funny." I stated shrugging grinning goofily.

"Hey watch it!" Imp growled.

"Watch what?" I asked curiously a wolfish smirk unseen do to being a wolf smirk was on me.

"Your mouth!" Imp stated glaring.

"I cant see my mouth how could I watch it?" Imp glared at me a attack it hit the shackle and now I had a bracelet awesome. "Thanks Impster."

I tuned out Midna mostly until some fairy man same size as Midna and see able showed up.

"Wha... who the hell are you!?" I asked jumping slightly Link's eyes twinkled in mirth. "I get Midna she's a main character, but your an oc! I'm so post to be the only oc!" I stated the fairy smirked at me amused.

"Twi has to have a Light making it Twilight hour, and my names Peter Parker."

"Your not spider man so shove it!" I growled glaring.

"Riven Dale."

"Your not a fucking middle earth elf city!" I glared Midna and Link watched the show in mild amusement.

"Harry Potter."

"Your a fairy not a wizard, real name or frankly I'm not working with yah, because you creep me out!" All three stared at me strangely.

"Me? Midna should be freaking you out!" Fairy out raged.

"Imp's are funny not scary idiot." I deadpanned they sweat dropped at me.

"Fine I'm Lex, now your name." Lex glaring I smirked.

"Imp beats Fairy!" I stated smirking.

"What?" Lex asked bewildered.

"Imp has mind powers! Lex is stupid fairy." I stated smirking amused.

"Die!" Lex honestly tried to murder me but was held back by Midna.

"Look Katie lets make a deal if you and Link get out of this cage and meet Zelda we'll help you in your own quest." Midna said oddly the only one playing piece keeper.

"Hmm I have no quest well maybe help brake out that's about it." I shrugged Lex calmed down Midna let him go.

"You don't want to get back to your world?" Lex mildly surprised.

"The only person I cared enough to stay at home died a year ago, I got a chance at a better life." I stated and so started the way up to the roof defying gravity and all common sense, I glanced at Link just before the door.

"So Link, forgot to tell yah but in my world this is a game and I hate Zelda herself, she's such a weak sue its not funny! I swear if she's all I'm princess so actually fighting before the last battle is out of the question. I might need to be held back from royal murder." I informed three stares of shock pierced me but I ignored them.

"What the hell your crazy!" Lex informed I shrugged.

"You didn't know that?" I asked Lex was silent I went into the room and saw Zelda.

The long explanation was told. "Excuse me but wouldn't it be I don't know faster if you learned how to fight? Granted my skills with swords isn't the best yet, but still you could I don't know. Do something other then healing Midna oh spoiler alert!" I stated Zelda stared at me.

"No."

"Stuck up Highnass."

"Crazy bitch."

"Hey you don't even know me!" I protested annoyed.

"Is it true?" Lex carefully.

"...Yah but she didn't know that!" I stated Link and Midna stood to the side.

"Just leave and do the temples!"

"No."

"Bitch."

"I knew that idiot."

"I'm wisdom!"

"That just shows how stupid the goddesses are." I retorted. "Link is the only one worth a triforce, I mean sure give the evil overlord who wants to take over two realms have power, give the hero Bravery that pretty much dose nothing, and give the lazy princess who wasn't smart enough to actually learn how to use a sword think just in case I should learn how to fight! That would have been the smart thing so excuse me, and give me chaos what the hell dose that even do besides darkness or twilight?"

"Make you a bitch."

"Do you really need my help?"

"As much as I want to say no, yes I need your help."

"Give me the bow shut up and expect us to come back needing healing. Stupid no good..." She hesitated but gave me the bow I sighed. "Start training while your stuck here." I walked away Link following.

"Your weird." Link stated.

"Wake up kissers are weird too." I retorted laughing when he was silent.

"Wake up kisser?" Midna interested.

"I need it silent to make sure Link is Link so no." I stated Midna pouted I stopped Minda pulled Link's ears.

"Stop laughing!" Link growled as I rolled on the stairs laughing.

"Ah window run I can kill guard to release meeting Zelda from my mind." I said a wolfish grin sadly Link stayed by my side, I was silently happy he was so nice but didn't say it.

Link glanced at me as I landed next to him, Midna and stupid fairy. Midna noticed a scratch on my side it wasn't noticeable so she was silent. I had a feeling I was going to indure a lot more guarding Link from unseen attacks. Lex had no qualms on making my poker face harder to hold by kicking the wound.

"Fairy my ass." I grumbled Link glanced at me again. "He keeps putting his elbows between my shoulder blades." It was true that part was bugging me more then his kicking.

"Glade Midna isn't doing that." Link relieved eyes amused at my uncomfortable situation.

"Plus I'm not a horse, so I hate this guy." I jumped and knocked him of thanks to a low branch did I mention we already traveled back to Link's home village so tree's every where.

"Hey ouch!" Lex whined Midna snickered.

"So sword and shield." I ignored them the rest of the time, I was mulling over how I ended up in this world, Link. I snapped out of it when Link nudged me I looked at him then to Midna.

"You shouldn't space out like that we have to find you weapons." Link stated I indicated the magic bow but he just glared.

"Fine, my head is killing me." I grumbled the last bit turned out it wasn't that hard finding a sword and shield for me.

"I'm so tiered." Lex yawned I glared at him obviously annoyed I was feeling light headed, I paused to shake my head a searing pain scorched threw me.

"Hey what wrong?" Lex asked obviously not meaning the worry and was enjoying my pained look.

"Hmm did idiot fairy say something?" I retorted Midna floated over and flicked my forehead.

"You've been hexed for a long time." Midna revealed. "Your body is fighting to keep what you have, consontrait you have magic so just think of the hex shattering." I nodded she also informed me of it being easier then turning back into a human. I felt the pain stop and leave I sighed but sadly my head ache stayed.

How is it? R&R


End file.
